


Bliss Ocean

by perrythedeer



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Bliss Ocean, Domestic, Found Family, Play Fighting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Summary; OH BIG SPOILERS!!!! This is based almost 100% off anime campaign!! I haven’t finished it as of writing this (i’m on episode 5! Chappy time…), but i’m so very emotionally attached babey!! Especially to Naven n Yumi im not gonna lie. Please leave comments OwO!!! Tell me how well i write them because,, i love them so much so i wanna write them more (ESPECIALLY Naven)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bliss Ocean

Yoomtah sighed as she tore the hairpins out of her hair, letting it fall down around her shoulders and trying not to be surprised when she felt a gentle hand tracing against her cheek to brush it behind her ears. She made a little annoyed noise and opened one eye to look at Naven, who was simply smiling at her- as always.

“Zora is waiting for both of us, Yumi!” he hummed, and Yoomtah gently flicked his hand away “When we’re here, it’s Yoomtah, you know that.” “Yes yes.” Naven chuckled calmly, and slid to be standing behind Yoomtah, brushing his hands through her hair and making sure it looked nice enough to be presentable- besides the yellow parts, he knew better than to touch those. 

He started shoving Yoomtah out of the room, humming softly. “I can walk, Naven-” Naven snickered, and moved past her, before running ahead of her, giving a two fingered-salute, and running out of the room.

Yoomtah took it as a challenge, and darted after him at full speed. “No you dont!” she shouted, it was surprisingly difficult to catch up to her boss, especially when she slammed face first into somebodys torso. She shoved off quickly and stared up at Charlie, getting an eyebrow raise from her.

“Are you okay Yoomtah?” the little laugh from Charles made the girl roll her eyes, and she looked up at her with a little joking glare. Charles lightly pushed her off “Are you running after Mister Nuknuk?” Charles tilted her head a little bit, and Yoomtah nodded quickly. 

Charles grinned, and lifted Yoomtah up into the air, and she threw the electrified girl as hard as she could, and Yoomtah spread out her arms infront of her, locking onto her boss, who hadn’t noticed she was flying towards him.

Yoomtah was stopped in midair just as her hands grabbed onto the back of Navens cape, and he yelped as he was yanked back vaguely by hands holding onto him with an iron grip. He whipped around, laughter bubbling out of him that made Yoomtahs eyes sparkle. 

“Ah cannot believe y’all are messin’ around at work.” 

Naven looked up at Zora, the smile on his face almost flickering back to his normal one, and Yoomtah quickly grabbed his face and patted it until he was laughing again. 

“Zora let Yoomtah down this instant!” Naven spoke through laughter, lightly prying Yoomtahs hands off his face, and Zora rolled her eyes, quite literally dropping the girl on the floor- and Yoomtah yelped as she hit the ground.

Charles walked over to join the little party as Naven helped Yoomtah to her feet, staring at Zora as if she had commited some kind of heinous act. Zora was smiling lightly, the closest thing they’d get of a laugh from her.

“Honestly, y’all really oughta grow up a little.” Naven flicked her nose, “Don’t make me give you a business card.” Zoras smile fell to a scowl, and she stared at Naven as if he was stupid. Yoomtah gently pulled her boss away.

“Zora doesn’t need any classes! She likes hating people!” She laughed, and Naven smiled at her “Oh i’m well aware.” Zora gave a little scoff, and looked at Charles- who was bouncing on her feet lightly, she could’ve sworn she was honestly the only serious one here, and it didn’t even surprise her.

But her higher ups had class, despite their playfulness- she’d give them that much. “Yoomie, ah’ve got an idea, mind comin’ wit me for a sec?” Yoomtah and Naven looked at Zora in almost perfect synchronization, and Yoomtah jumped to attention, grabbing onto Zoras arm, ready to be tugged

“Of course not!” Zora rolled her eyes, and she dragged Yoomtah off. Charles looked at Naven curiously, as if he would know anything. He simply rose his arms and gave a full body shrug, getting a laugh out of the girl. “I love this company” she stated, swinging an arm around his shoulder.

He shivered a little, and nodded in agreement, and soon he was leading Charles down a hallway while talking back and forth with her about their next goals, they definitely needed to stock up on more apples- and they still needed to be ready for the big thing that was coming soon. 

Minutes passed, and Charles broke away from Naven finally, ready to wander away, and there was a loud shout, and then the two of them were knocked off their feet by a blast of electricity, Naven crashing to the ground while Charles steadied herself, looking around in shock.

“Oh dear.” 

Naven was silenced immediately by somebody barreling into him, and Charles was grabbed from behind and shoved to her knees. Yoomtah and Zora were both laughing. Zora looked at them “Ya two would do horrible durin’ an ambush.” she stated.

A second passed, and Naven grinned, and ‘oh really?’ type of smile, within seconds, he had grabbed Yoomtahs arm, elbowed her in the inner part of her own elbow, and slammed her to the ground off of him. He shot to be sitting up, yanked her arms so they were pinned behind her, and ripped off his tie with his teeth, tying her wrists together.

Charles meanwhile had leaned forward and slammed her head back into Zoras nose, making the girl release her as she grabbed at it, and Charles spun around, kicking Zoras legs out from under her and taking out pepper spray, pointing it directly at Zoras eyes but not spritzing.

Zora was laughing heartily, and she shoved the pepper spray down. “Alright- alright, I know, y’all are much stronga than you look” Charles and Naven both gave smug grins, and Naven began untying his tie from Yoomtahs wrists.

“Naven that was awesome! I didn’t know you knew martial arts!” Yoomtah cheered, and threw her arms around him, hearing him squeak and backing off. His cheeks were red, and he looked to the side.

“That was just basic combat. I learnt it from somebody else.” Yoomtah nodded quickly, so fast that only keeneyed Zora could really see. Naven gently put a hand on her head so she’d stop, and she just stuck her tongue out at him. 

She looked at Charles and Zora knowingly, and Zora smirked, grabbing Charles’ arm and getting a little confused hum from the heartbreaker. 

“HUG ATTACK!!” Yoomtah shouted, and barelled into Naven again, knocking him to the ground, and when he tried to move, there were pink-sleeved arms pushing him up and hugging him from behind, arms wrapped around his shoulders, and Zora came over to pat all of them, moving her poncho around them slightly.

“None of you are mature enough to be in an evil organization” Naven whispered, and Zora snorted “Ya, like you are.” “Oh hush.”


End file.
